Flight of Valor
by deckshuffled
Summary: He learns that two worlds torn apart by sin and pride was the answer to who he really was. "The resemblance is...incredible." AU
1. Chapter 1

He watched in fascination as the glowing, hot iron sent blazing heat along the length of his arms. It was almost time to pull out the material from the furnace and start forging. When it reached a certain temperature and desirable color, he retracted the blade as he reached for a hammer.

"Last one for the day?" A woman with long, black hair appeared, amused by the amount of concentration the blacksmith was displaying. She placed a cup filled with water on top of his workspace, effectively cutting his advances to pound on the hot material.

"Ultear," he grunted, piercing green eyes warning the woman who nonchalantly perused inside his work station.

"Jellal," she teased back. If there was one thing she was good at, it's getting on someone else's nerve and wasting their time—though it's most unfortunate the young blacksmith was always the victim.

He released a tired breath, dismissing her playful behavior and turning his attention to the future work of art. There was simply no beating Ultear at her own game.

"I heard a particularly delightful news circulating in the village." Removing her cloak, she made herself comfortable by sitting on one of his stools and admiring his craftsmanship. He was one talented blacksmith indeed. It's no wonder he's supplying the kingdom.

"Not interested." Jellal muttered, striking the metal with absolute precision.

"Not yet," her lips quirked up to a smile. "Fiore's implementing a tax reformation."

"Well I'll be damned." Jellal muttered, disinterest still ever present as he inspected the blade from end to end.

Ultear frowned. Was there nothing that interested this man rather than fine worksmanship and sharp, deadly weapons? She was almost sure he's never been with a woman in his entire life which was surprising. Given Jellal's facial features, he could easily be mistaken as a noble and identified as a knight with his lean build and developed muscles.

"That's not exactly good news now, is it?"

The blacksmith wiped the sweat off his forehead with a swipe of his forearm. He wasn't showing it, but truth be told he's worried about the kingdom's decision. Reducing the taxes of the people right in the middle of the plague's aftermath was a suicidal move not only for the kingdom's economic growth but also for the people's lives.

Ultear shrugged, "A pretty bold move yes, but beneficial to the people if you ask me. More money and everybody's happy."

"That's exactly the problem," Jellal countered. "The populace will only work for themselves and their self interests. We're living in hard times. Don't you fear the effect this will have when people start hoarding limited supplies and leaving none for others?"

The woman was still in the middle of taking in that information when the blacksmith spoke once more.

"It's the kingdom and its council who'll suffer in sorting things out if that happens. I don't know if they're masochistic martys or just plain stupid." Jellal dropped his tools and gulped down the drink offered to him earlier.

The black-haired woman looked at him with a blank expression plastered on her fair face.

"Hmmm, I did not think of that." she simply said.

"Of course you didn't."

He was rewarded with a punch to his gut.

* * *

One simply did not have the luxury of time to gallivant through the heart of the village's market. It was crowded and full of pickpockets and nasty merchants. Yet there he was, walking along the muddy streets wasting his time instead of tending to unfinished metalwork. Jellal was mad at himself for allowing his female companion to take him with her to run errands which was supposed to be done a fortnight ago.

"Stop sulking." Ultear reprimanded. How could he not though? It wasn't his responsibility to make sure their food supply was full. She was.

"I thought we had a clear agreement about division of labor?" he grunted when Ultear handed him a satchel full of jars ranging from drinks to spices.

"And who's the older sibling here?" A click of her tongue was all it took to silence the young man. It's true that whoever was older had the authority in the household. Jellal's memory of his childhood was a blur though. He couldn't remember any of it apart from the detailed description his sister provided him. They were children raised in an apothecary shop. Their parents died in the plague right after Jellal was born and ever since, Ultear had to keep them both alive. She managed somehow by selling medicinal herbs. When Jellal reached the age when questions were all he could think of, Ultear provided answers. She told him that she got his hair color from their late mother; that the tattoo on his right face was a decorative art with a sole purpose to remind him he was special. As he got older, he began to question the facts presented to him. He and Ultear bear no resemblance at all and what kind of parents scars their child's face just to prove they're different? Whenever he'd ask some more, she would just brush it off. So it was not unusual how he still was anxious about his past and his connections. If all that Ultear had told him were lies, then what was the truth?

"You're sulking again." her worried voice pulled him out of trance. "Are you alright?"

"Don't mind me."

"Suit yourself."

For once, they finally agreed on something. Winter was just around the corner and it was best if they were prepared. Apart from ale and spices, they've also bought oats and bread together with cheese. Jellal brought his attention to wooden containers with salted and dried fish. Ultear immediately recognizing her brother's wants, asked the merchant for a couple of salted cod and herring.

"You're spending way more than usual."

She rolled her eyes at him.

"That's because you're earning way more than usual. Besides, it's been a while since Magnolia's had some fresh delicacies."

Jellal was about to make a comeback when something flashed before his eyes. A harsh sound ringed in his ear as he dropped the satchel, his hands clutching the sides of his head to stop the pain from surging.

"Jellal! What's wrong?" Ultear rushed to him, kneeling down and joining him on the muddy ground.

The crowd and the noise in the background were only adding to the lethargic episode he was having. What was happening? He felt his blood freeze in his veins as he threw up the remains of what they had for breakfast. Distorted images danced beneath his eyelids and the horrible taste of lead formed in his mouth. In the next split second, he succumbed to the darkness.

* * *

 _The god declared war against the rulers of the heavens. He commanded balls of fire to rain down on the holy grounds, and burned what remained of sanctuaries. With a mighty sword on his right hand he tore a great rift among the divine; a halberd on his left hand desecrated the land of the living._

 _The mountains shook and the earth trembled. The sky crackled and the seas roared. The battle ended when a spear pierced right through the rebellious god's core._

 _Glorious it was, his fall that laid waste across the land and the heavens_.

Jellal groaned as he regained his consciousness. He was in bed, back in their home. A candle lazily flickering in the black of the night.

"Thank heavens you finally came to." Ultear brought a bowl of soup when her brother managed to sit in bed.

"What happened?"

"You collapsed. It's never happened before. Are you really alright?" She blew onto the wooden spoon before offering its contents. The blacksmith opened his mouth, allowing the food to warm his body as he chewed and swallowed.

"For now, no more pounding on metals or going near the furnace, understand?" There was worry laced in her commanding tone which made Jellal nod all of a sudden. He was still too weak to protest and work anyway. "Good. Just rest."

"Where are you going?" he asked when she put on her cloak.

"Out to get some firewood." Ultear reached for the axe and shoved the rope inside her satchel. Jellal was up and ready to assist her when she gently pushed him down the mattress. "What did I tell you?"

"But it's my job to get firewood."

"You're not in condition." Ultear sighed. The blacksmith, of course, knew this as well. But he simply cannot allow his sister to march into the dark woods—at night—and expect her to come back unscathed.

"Can I at least accompany you?"

"Jellal," her protective side was starting to kick in, and there was absolutely no way she was going to let him have his way. "I'll be back as soon as I can."

Ultear assured his brother and with a hug, she grabbed the lamp and headed out into the coolness of the night.

Jellal was uneasy. He just couldn't shake off the feeling that something bad was going to happen to his sister. A group of bandits ambushing her, a pack of wolves attacking her, or just getting lost. But he forced himself to stay in bed because he was told to do so. He breathed in and out as he tried to recollect what transpired in the marketplace before and after he collapsed. The odd thing was, all he could ever remember was the old tale passed down to everyone in the kingdom; the story about a rebellious god who seeked to overthrow the powers above him so he could rule all and the living suffered the consequences of his actions.

He fused his brows together. What an irrelevant dream.

He rolled to the edge of the bed and kept his eyes closed. It should be a while before Ultear comes back and he decided to get some more shuteye.

* * *

"Jellal!"

The door burst open with a force that the blacksmith could have sworn tore the wooden frame from its hinges. He lazily rubbed his eyes, still oblivious to how frantic his sister was sounding.

"Close the door, will you?" He wasn't given a warning when the woman suddenly shoved him his own cloak, to which he responded with mock annoyance.

"Where's the fire—you're wounded." Finally awake, he rushed to tend to his sister's wound. There was a deep gash on her right arm, the blood nearly soaking on the sleeve of her garment.

"There's no time. We have to move." Ultear made an effort to get her brother's attention but Jellal was busy wrapping a cloth around the wounded flesh.

"Who did this to you? What did this to you? Tell me." His voice was hoarse and demanding. He can almost feel his blood boiling and he was seeing red. If he ever found the animal or person responsible for this, they're going to pay.

"Jellal, listen to me. We have to go, now."

Wasting no more time, Jellal hurriedly ran to his workshop and came back with weapons that he himself was very proud of. On his belt were sets of knives and a dagger in hand.

Ultear gave him a defeated look, "Unfortunately, that's not going to help us."

"What are you talking about?"

A blast of air ripped the door from its hinges and went flying towards Ultear. It slammed her down hard and from the blackness of the night emerged a figure covered in a red hood. Jellal bought himself time by throwing a set of four knives simultaneously, each landing on his desired spot and pinning the hostile stranger to the wall.

"Ultear!" He could feel his heart rate increasing and his adrenaline pumping as he attempted to shove the door out of her unconscious sister's figure. When he finally did, he gently helped her get on her feet. "Let's go. We don't—"

He couldn't breathe. There was something blocking his air passage and he accidentally dropped his sister to the floor. He couldn't feel his legs nor control his body as he watched himself being lifted on the floor and floating in the air.

"What's...happening?" he choked out, green eyes fueled with confusion and rage at the assaulter.

"To think I'd find you here of all times, of all places." It was a woman's voice, Jellal noted. But how she was magically manipulating his body was a mystery.

"What did you do...to my...sister. You...witch." It was taking all of his effort to speak because there was something restricting his movements. Was this sorcery?

"You offend me," A laughter then followed. "You should be thanking me. I'm sending you back to where you originally belong."

The malicious figure approached him and out from her hand glowed a round marble about a size of a rock. With a flick of her wrist, she tore an opening from Jellal's clothes and placed the small orb against the surface of his chest.

Jellal felt a heavy pressure enveloping his torso which was enough to make him hurl. The stranger's palm drew back, and with an effortless strike, smashed the marble onto his chest. The broken orb released an energy so strong it created a wild torrent around them. Surroundings glowing red, Jellal gave his sister one last look before accepting what fate has decided for him. This was it, he thought.

"Your return is very much awaited."

With a blinding light that swallowed the blacksmith, there was nothing left behind except for Ultear who finally opened her eyes just in time to witness her brother vanish.

* * *

Author's Note: I have so much in store for this story and I'm already excited to take you all on this journey. Reviews are much appreciated :)


	2. Chapter 2

An old boat floated onto shore, its steady rhythm sending ripples across the water in its wake. As if it had a mind of its own, stayed at the same spot without being affected by the pull of the waves. A young man groaned as he regained consciousness, and the events played in his mind like a broken mantra.

"Ultear!" Jellal bolted straight up, his vision being filled by unknown surroundings. An unfamiliar sea, an unfamiliar boatride and...where was he? All he could remember was his sister getting hurt and a stranger strangling him. He gritted his teeth, regretting how powerless he was. He had all those weapons but he couldn't do anything. Why did he choose to stall instead of killing the assaulter? Why didn't he throw those knives and aimed at the person's vital parts? Wasn't human survival instinct supposed to kick in? There were a lot of questions going on through his head, but most of them regret. But right now, trivial things about himself messing up didn't matter; Ultear did. Now the first thing he has to worry about was to find the way back home.

He got out of the boat, the coldness of the water seeping inside his boots and biting onto his skin. He was tired, hungry and...and he didn't know how many hours or days passed when he was unconscious. He searched for signs of life, surely he couldn't have wandered into a no-man's territory. Then a thought suddenly crossed his mind. What if the stranger was still looking for him? Thankfully he still got the cloak given to him by his sister. It was dirty and old but still of use. He donned it on and kept walking until he saw a group of people waiting in line; a long line that snaked as far as his eyes can see. He approached a man in his middle years.

"Excuse me, sir."

The man looked at him and Jellal nearly jumped back at how lifeless the person's eyes looked. He decided to ask someone else, so he went further in line.

"Excuse me, ma'am. Sorry for disturbing you but can you tell me where the road is back to Magnolia?"

Annoyed, the woman shoved him aside, her eyes almost the same as the previous one. Jellal was suddenly confused. Why were these people uninterested to talk to him? And what were they waiting in line for? He heard indistinct shouting from the distance. As soon as he followed the sound, he saw two fellows administering entrance to a walled fortress. His mouth hung open at the huge structure present before him. Something told him once someone gets inside, no one gets out.

"You there!" The voice startled Jellal and made him freeze right on the spot. The one who approached him was a man with a silver helm and wooden dolls floating above him. "Why aren't you in line? Wait for your turn and—"

"Bickslow," A woman with green hair joined him soon after, recognizing almost immediately who was causing the commotion. There was something with the two that Jellal couldn't quite put his finger on. They gave off a vibe that he hadn't felt before.

"Get back in line." the woman asked, eyes seemingly glowing to entrance him to speak. He averted his gaze and focused on the sand beneath his feet, still hiding his face under the hood. "I said, get back in line."

"Easy there, Ever. You wouldn't want to turn another soul to stone, would you? Go back there and keep the line in control I'll handle this guy." The woman nodded and went on her way back to her position.

Jellal has all the answers he needed to back off. Turn a soul to stone? Sorcery? So these people are connected to the attacker. He had to run away and —

"Soul? I'm a soul? I'm dead?" he suddenly blurted out, disregarding any means of escape.

The one called Bickslow turned to him with a bored look on his face.

"Of course you are. How does this go again? Explanations are boring so let me just show you." Without any warning a doll shot at him with a green bolt of energy where he barely managed to dodge. The attack left a small cut on his cloak and his skin. He winced in pain.

"You're...bleeding. You're not supposed to unless..." Bickslow was still having trouble processing it when Ever left her post.

"Check him." she ordered. And before Jellal could make a run for his life, he was seized by a green light that immobilized him. Bickslow's eyes glowed and a gasp left him at the surprising turn of events. "He's alive. Flesh and blood. A human!"

Bickslow dropped him unceremoniously to the floor and was about to make his move when the souls in line came stampeding down unto them.

"A vessel! A vessel!" They all yelled in unison. Jellal saw this as the perfect distraction and went straight into the entrance of the unguarded fortress.

"Damn it! Ever, chase after him! I'll handle the souls!" Bickslow barricaded the entrance with his dolls, manipulating souls and turning them against each other. The number was overwhelming, and he found himself having a hard time than what he expected. Sooner or later, somebody was going to lose the battle. It was either him or the group of souls. He cursed at the wind when one of his wooden dolls broke. He wouldn't be able to hold on much longer and once the rampaging souls break lose, it was bound to be a mess. The guardian was down to his last three dolls when the souls came to a halt, their movements only limited to wheezing and gasping. Other than that, they couldn't even lift a finger.

"What kind of disaster have you gotten yourself into now, Bickslow?" Another guardian arrived just in time. The troubled one released a weak laugh.

"Right on time, Freed!"

"I've only left for a moment to escort our lord to Higher Plane, and I arrive with this mess." A scripture glowed to confine the souls. "These runes could only hold on for so long with this ridiculous number of free spirits."

"Use something to put them to sleep or something. We've trouble. A human just crossed the border."

Freed's eyes widened. "A what?"

"Unheard of I know, but Ever's tracking him down."

The rune master crossed his arms together, lost deep in his own thoughts. "Go help Evergreen. I'll follow as soon as I'm done here." Without another word, Bickslow disappeared inside.

* * *

It was a maze, Jellal thought. The series of stone structures was a never-ending labyrinth of similarity. Everything looked the same. It was almost as if the place was built to drive people insane. Although he could already consider himself one from all the craziness he'd gone through for the most part. First was sorcery and now this...other wordly place. The blue-haired blacksmith slowed his pace but was still cautious. Someone was still chasing him after all. Now he's got to focus on finding the exit first before finding his way back home. He stopped for a while, listening to the steady beating of his heart.

Strange, he thought. He doesn't feel fear nor despair. Instead, there was a sense of relief washing over him.

"There you are!" Evergreen dove down to catch him, but the surprise attack didn't work for Jellal's body reacted faster than her attempt to grab him.

He pivoted on his right foot before running sharply to the opposite direction. The woman had the advantage, having known the maze like the palm of her hand and her wings, which Jellal didn't have the luxury of time to explain, that granted her a clearer and wider point of view. The blacksmith had to find cover soon. If he ever ends up in an open field, he was done for so he swerves to a much narrow way and stumbles upon a dead end which was worse. It was only a matter of time before she finds him. The fluttering of wings signaled her coming and Jellal desperately climbed the wall with bare hands, scrambling and injuring his palms in the process. He jumped down and was ready to run once again when he saw a door with jewels encrusted on it. Tempting how it was to hide, there was no telling what lies beyond. It could buy him some time, but it could also be the source of his demise.

"Don't go in there!" Jellal heard her shriek.

Using the power of his legs to sprint forward, he bet his luck on what was beyond the door. Without a moment's hesitation he leapt and smashed right onto it, rolling inside. To his horror, he found no locks.

"Damn it!" Jellal's only option was to run across the room and find another door or window. Anything to distance himself from Evergreen. And from the middle he saw, the same marble used unto him by the stranger that attacked them. Only this time, there were several of them ranging from various colors all magically hovering in air. If one marble got him here, then theoretically speaking, one could send him back, he thought.

"Get away from those!" Evergreen entered the room and was ready to lunge at him.

This was it and he was ready to test his theory out. His eyes scanned the dozens of marbles as he tried to recall the color of what the stranger used on him. Green eyes met the striking red colored one floating as he grabbed unto it, prepared to crush it against his chest when a heavy pressure pulled at him. He could only watch as the distorted figure of the woman with wings disappeared as he was sucked in to another dimension.

"Where is he? What are you doing inside the Portal Chamber?" Bickslow arrived after hearing the yells of his comrade from afar.

Evergreen was still stunned, her body slumped on the ground. With fingers reaching for the glowing red orb, she was instantly repelled by a power that went beyond her control.

"He's...gone." she blankly stated.

"Gone? What do you mean by gone? Haven't you turned him to stone?"

"He was wearing a cloak. And I didn't even see his face. What made you think I got a chance to look him in the eye?" Came another dumbfounded reply. Annoyed at this, Bickslow approached her.

"Well he couldn't have just vanished."

Evergreen got up in rage and frustration.

"He just did! Using one of the portals!" she pinched the bridge of her nose, anger getting the best of her.

Bickslow laughed at this.

"He's a human. Even we minor deities couldn't use the portals. Only gods and goddesses can." he reminded.

"I know. But he just did." Evergreen's reply was soft and defeated. Bickslow could've sworn she was pulling his leg but the look on her face told him otherwise.

"But...he's a human."

"Quit pointing out the obvious, you idiot." she scolded.

"Wait," Bickslow suddenly remembered something. "If what you're saying is true, which portal did he go into?"

There was silence for a moment. Evergreen licked her lips before she finally spoke.

"The red one."

All color was drained from both their faces. It was when Freed finally caught up to them.

"What's with you two? Where's this human you speak of?" he questioned, still oblivious to the realization his two comrades came to.

"Freed, whatever happens to him doesn't concern us anymore." Bickslow tapped the other man's shoulder. "It was such a shame. We just wanted to send him back to the living world. Well, it won't be long now until we meet him again. His soul this time, that is."

Freed grabbed his comrade's wrist, eyes hard and unforgiving as they ventured to Bickslow and Evergreen. "What did you two do? It's forbidden for minor gods and goddesses to take lives."

"We didn't do anything." Bickslow pulled his wrist back, slouching to an even more relaxed state. "Why don't you ask Ever."

Freed turned to the woman for answers.

"He used the portal to escape, Freed."

As expected, the rune master frowned in confusion.

"That's not possible."

The two just shook their heads to prove that they were not joking.

"I was stopping him from touching one. The portals always repelled us, so there was no telling how the effect was going to be to a human, but he just lunged at one and he was immediately transported almost as if..."

"As if he knew how they worked. That must be how he got here in the first place too." Bickslow concluded.

"But how and where did he get the knowledge? And a human at that? What was his purpose?" Evergreen thought it made no sense. The only way he could have gotten into a section of the Underworld was through divine intervention. But it was forbidden. Although there were a few exceptions. The demigods. Was he one?

Freed sighed. "Let's save the questions for later. Which realm did he enter?"

Bickslow and Evergreen looked at each other.

"The realm of the Goddess of War, Titania."

* * *

Jellal landed in a different room with the same floating marbles.

"Teleportation is real." he repeatedly muttered to himself, awestruck at his discovery. Though still fascinated, his intention didn't deviate from his original plan of getting back home to his sister. He covered himself better with the cloak to risk not being spotted and hunted down. He checked his waist for weapons. Two more knives remain.

His hand was already on the knob when it suddenly twisted and the door opened, revealing the figure from the other side.

He was weak and tired, but that wasn't an excuse to not admire the sight in front of him. He was a man who appreciated beauty more than others. Understood aesthetics better and from under the hood, he knew at a glance.

The woman was, for the lack of the perfect word, beautiful. From her long, red locks, to her brown eyes down to her smooth, milky legs. Light armor and white tunic accentuating her already ethereal form.

A sword materialized in air and with blinding speed, the blade was aimed directly at his throat. His response drained the remaining adrenaline in his body. He ducked, reached for a knife at his belt and deflected another attack. He felt her strength in that one blow, the impact sending tremors in all of his bones. She hit him again, this time breaking one of his ribs and sending the knife flying from across the room effortlessly. Jellal clutched at his side, fearing the bloodlust reeking out of the woman.

"Your name, outcast."

"J-Jellal." he swallowed thickly, raising both hands in defeat. He mentally scoffed at himself at the situation he got himself into. Three times. Three times that he had been at the mercy of women.

"You're not a god. How were you able to use the portal?" her tone was calm but demanding. He supposed telling the truth was the best option.

"I don't know."

The goddess stared at the blacksmith who refused to meet her gaze. In a swift and fluid motion, she flicked the tip of her blade at the edge of the hood and tossed it back, revealing a disheveled mop of blue hair. Jellal felt her go rigid and seeing an opening, jumped back to where the marbles were, his jade eyes meeting her shocked brown ones.

Before he can pick another portal, she lunged at him with inhuman speed and knocked the blacksmith out with the hilt of her sword. She caught his body before it hit the floor and the expression on her face was hard to decipher. The war goddess covered his features once more with the hood. She had faced worse odds and won countless battles, but nothing prepared her for this.

For him.

* * *

Author's Note: Thanks for the reviews/follows!


	3. Chapter 3

The halls of the Higher Plane served as the holy ground for holding a private conference. From across the open space stood countless of gods and goddesses who each were ruling their own domain. They were the very foundation of balance for both the heavens and the earth; the source of life and death. There were only a few times when they all were presently gathered like this. Normally, the higher section of heaven was reserved strictly to the Elder Gods who were at the top of the divine heirarchy, but as of now, they willingly welcomed everyone below their ranks, including the minor gods and goddess who were witnesses to their current situation.

"We have a peculiar, if not alarming, situation at hand my friends. The heavens have been breached." Makarov, one of the heads announced, causing a small commotion to circulate around. He cleared his throat, a gesture which demanded undivided attention.

"Titania has informed us personally. Currently the human is still residing at her sanctuary." The rest of the divines faced her, expressions ranging from confusion, to disbelief and amusement.

"I don't hold all the answers." she began. "But this is why we've invited those who were firsthand witnesses to their encounter with him." Her brown eyes traveled to the three minor deities who were all but silent in the hall full of powerful beings. To say that they were intimidated was one thing; they were terrified.

"We've confirmed he's human. He bled when one of my dolls hit him." Bickslow explained as he remained still.

"And I've witnessed him use the portal." Evergreen added to which, only created more noise in the holy grounds.

"What do you know? The moment I leave my post, something comes up." The one in charge of the Underworld, Laxus, spoke. "Anything else you want to add, Freed?"

"Nothing else, my lord. That's all we know."

"A human, that can use the portals? That's unlikely and unheard of." The blonde deity named Lucy spoke. "Although I've seen some of the living arriving at the entrances of heavens by using the stars as their guide. Of course it would still have to require divine intervention." Lucy the goddess in charge for the portals and gates of the heavens commented. There was absolutely no one else who knew about the openings and exits of the holy planes better than her.

"That's all?" A scoff was heard right after Lucy gave a piece of her mind. It was the water god, Gray. "Aren't you supposed to know these kinds of things? Like who gets in and gets out?"

"Watch it Gray." One god barked in the goddess' defense. It was obvious how his temper flared, the flames visualizing his rising anger.

"And what will you do, Salamander?" Gray taunted.

"Natsu, easy." Lucy calmed him down. "Now that I think about it, I felt nothing. No presence of anything."

"He's one peculiar human indeed. But I'm sure he isn't going to pose a problem to us." Jura, one of the elders pointed out.

"Then we must provide a solution to this now. We'll vote on how to deal with him." Makarov presented the two choices. One was to send him back home and forget the incident ever happened, or two, the easy way which was to dispose of him and his soul goes directly to the Underworld where he'd not be a bother.

Hands were raised in the air for both options. When the tally was finally finished, a decision was made. Makarov announced the official verdict.

"A solution has been reached." The elder god turned to the war goddess. "Go and finish him off."

* * *

The blacksmith found himself nestled under silky sheets and a king-sized bed. He immediately scanned the room for any possible threats. When his head turned to the far left of the room, a sharp pain shot through the back of his head. Long appendages gently found a bump from his nape. It was swollen, he thought.

"You are awake?" Startled, Jellal got out of bed and stood his ground. He was injured, but his body was in condition to fight. He thanked the days when the kingdom drove him to exhaustion with countless of requests for metal weapons. His stamina was replenished thanks to the short rest he'd gotten.

Jellal stealthily reached for the last knife at his belt when he realized it wasn't there. So were his cloak and shirt. He was only left with his pants. Even his feet were rid of the boots that were a gift from his sister.

"Who are you? I'd like my belongings back." He was clearly stalling; his eyes darting back and forth to find a means of escape at the spacious room that boasted of luxury and nobility. It was a petty tactic, but if it guaranteed his escape, he'd learn to live and accept it.

"I'm called Milliana." she was wearing a white tunic, same as all the other people he had met so far. "I'm terribly sorry. Mistress told me you are not to leave this room."

"Please. My sister's badly hurt. I have to get to her. You have to let me go." he begged.

"The Mistress' order is absolute."

Jellal clenched his fists. There was no record of him yet hurting a woman, but as of now, he was seriously thinking of doing so in order to get out. He observed how domesticated the girl look with her lean frame and small build. He could overpower her in an instant. Just as soon as he was ready to launch himself at her, the huge door opened.

"Leave us." It was the same woman that rendered him unconscious and the blacksmith recognized her because of her signature scarlet hair and chocolate eyes. The maiden left them instantly and the silence around them thickened. He made no sound nor movement as he stood still as a rock. Jellal stared at her just as she stared back at him.

"I...just want to go home, please." It was either the bravest or stupidest thing he's ever done, because he was asking a request from the woman who knocked him out in a second.

She cocked her head to the side, "Do you know who I am?"

Jellal took a while to process her question. He shook his head afterwards.

The female clad in light armor before was now only in her tunic, pacing about in the room as he tried to keep his guard up. Jellal believed she's more than capable of killing him even if she had no weapons. He wasn't going to take any chances.

By the time she got to the window, light illuminating her heavenly form, she asked another question.

"Do you know where you are?"

He gulped, getting ready to prepare an answer to that. "I know I don't belong here." he licked his lips. There was a sense of urgency in him to respond quickly. "And I believe I've...trespassed unknown grounds by accident."

"You didn't just trespass unknown grounds, young man. You've trespassed in our home. The heavens."

His speculations were confirmed true and the hard evidences like teleportation, sorcery and his wound and bruise and the pain told him this wasn't a dream; everything that happened thus far was real.

"Please, I didn't do it on purpose. Someone sent me here."

"Who did?"

"They didn't say."

Titania's lips drew to a thin line. Her hunch was right all along. There was someone out there who brought the man in their domain. Who could it be? And what was she trying to achieve? But that doesn't explain why he could use the portals. Her head was throbbing from the chaos going on in her mind. Either way, it didn't matter. She had her orders. It was all going to be over soon if she disposes him quickly. Though she still couldn't shake off the ache in her chest whenever she'd look at him. He looked exactly like _him_.

"I believe I haven't introduced myself. I'm the Goddess of War, Titania." That would explain how she was so good at fighting, he thought. "I've orders to end you."

Jellal had gone pale in an instant. When he was about to open his mouth to protest, the goddess cut him off. "But I will not."

With shaking knees, Jellal finally collapsed to the floor. He was laughing weakly and tears began to pool around his eyes. "Thank you. I...I...so you'll send me back then?"

Titania walked towards him, joined him on the floor and spoke softly. "I already tried several times when you were knocked out but it didn't work. Unfortunately I can't send you back."

"What? But...can we try again this time?"

The goddess sighed. As she reached out to him, her fingers poked at his forehead. There was a sudden build up of energy surrounding them and he could feel the air gathering around them. In a few seconds, the energy subsided and nothing happened.

"See? Nothing. One of your already many mysteries." Titania got a closer look on his face. There were dark circles around his eyes and and minor cuts on his face but he was the spitting image of someone she knew way back.

"So what happens now? Are you going to kill me instead?"

"No I'm not." Jellal let out a shaky breath of relief. "But the other gods and goddesses might if they find out about you. And it'll turn them against me so until I find a way to send you back, you're to stay here in my domain and follow my orders."

She wasn't giving him much of a choice, but it's better than being killed.

"Thank you, Titania."

"You are to address me as Mistress from now on." she told him. "We're going to have to cover your face. It'll be bad if someone recognizes you."

"But you and your maid were the only ones who saw my face ever since I got here. I had my cloak on, and I was really careful...Mistress." he argued to which he earned a look of disapproval from the goddess.

"I'm not taking any chances." The decision was made and it was final. "And don't go into the Portal Chamber without my permission understand?"

Jellal nodded. She ordered him to stand up and head to the wardrobe. The goddess picked up on his new attire: a dark bandanna and patterned handkerchief to conceal his blue hair and face and of course, another cloak. The only feature visible were his eyes, even his tattoo had been covered mostly. "You'll be known as Mystogan from now on."

"Can I ask you a question, Mistress?" When he got her approval, he spoke his mind. "Why are you doing this? You could just choose to kill me and all your problems will be solved. You don't have to risk anything."

It didn't take her long to come up with an answer. "It's because you look like someone I knew." As if that was reasonable enough, she didn't elaborate further. And as Jellal took a good and long look at her, he realized how similar they were if she isn't using her powers. He noted how right were the devout in Magnolia when they kept on insisting the gods and goddesses created humans in their image.

"For all that's happened to you, you must be famished. Clean yourself up. I'll send my attendant to escort you to the dining hall once you're finished."

The attendants escorted him to bath where he was introduced to the exquisite smell of flowers. He stripped down immediately and soaked his body into the warm water. The blacksmith moaned in delight as his muscles relaxed. He almost felt guilty for having to experience such luxury without his sister. For everything that's happened, he still couldn't grasp the concept of divine beings and the powers that defined them.

"I'll leave your change of clothes here." he heard one of the maids say. He thanked her back before staying for ten more minutes. Once he got out of bath, he quickly dressed on a cotton shirts and pants. The one called Milliana directed him out and asked him to prepare himself for dinner.

The sanctuary of the war goddess was enormous. Ironically though, there were no weapons out for display nor armory used as decorations. There were only intricate wall designs on the spacious walls and numerous rooms. As soon as they reached the dining area, he was greeted with a feast. Different kinds of meats and cheeses filled the table and there were heaps of bread, oats, fruits and nuts. The sight of it was enough to make him salivate.

"Sit." The order came from the goddess who was already seated, a goblet in hand filled with wine.

Jellal wasted no time and when she gave her permission to eat, he filled his plate with as much as it can hold. If it still wasn't enough, he figured he could have seconds, if she allowed it.

He started gobbling down huge portions more than what he could properly chew. The blacksmith was enjoying his meal so much that everyone's presence, including the goddess', disappeared. When he was halfway through finishing his food, he caught the sight of the deity finishing her cup. He swallowed. His utter disregard for her was complete disrespect and shameful. Where were his manners?

"Thank you. I...aren't you going to eat, Mistress?" he asked.

Titania stood up, her white dress falling down to her knees. "I'm retiring for the night. Once you're finished, head straight to your quarters and rest. We wake at dawn."

"Why so early?" It's not that hecwas complaining. In fact, when he was back home he was a morning person. He loved getting up before anyone else and accomplishing tasks early on. Though this time, he'd prefer to sleep in until the afternoon in that nice and comfortable bed.

She gave him a stern look. "You're to train with me at the training grounds and make sure you're dressed just as how I ask of you."

Without another word, she left. There was something about her that made him uneasy. It was probably because she seemed oddly detached. He couldn't tell if she was okay with him, or if she hated him. She hasn't shown any kind of emotion and he briefly wondered if gods and goddesses were all like her. He looked down on his plate and suddenly, his food didn't seem appetizing anymore.

* * *

Author's Note: Again, many thanks to the readers out there. I'll be updating once every two or three days. See you! :)


End file.
